


(placeholder title) back in san cristóbal

by vbligs



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs
Summary: wip: im basically inserting my freelancer character into the rvb universe lmaoooooooprobably will not be expanded on since its too much work!!!





	(placeholder title) back in san cristóbal

The sound of vomit splattering the inside of a toilet fills Nebraska's senses - he can't tell if it's him or someone in the stall next to him, but it's real and there and enough to keep him from screaming.

Not even two weeks into the heat of Blood Gulch and he's already gotten seventeen ways of fucked up. How _pathetic_. A sigh falls past his lips and he wipes his mouth with a mechanical movement, stands and bites back a grimace at his reflection - stringy, greasy hair and a twisted snarl stare back at him as he turns away, sickened.

"- so five minutes from *now,* when you ask me 'What are they doing?', my answer's gonna be 'They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!'"

"..."

"..."

"What are they talking about?"

Nebraska bites down a laugh on cold metal fingers, hissing underneath plastic skin at the absurdity of this exchange.

It was the same shit as always in Blood Gulch - but that didn't make it any less funny.

"You know what? I fucking hate you."

At that, the laugh bubbles out and Nebraska has to quickly engage his camo unit as the small voice in the back of his head chastizes him, reminds him to _'stay focused'_ and _'remember the mission._ ' 

Yeah - the mission to what, exactly? Watch these dumbasses clown about? Sure thing, Director! Any other ways you'd like him to lose a few braincells?

God, this was so fucking _stupid_.

At least Montana might be having fun.


End file.
